Roland Hellmann
Germany German Resistance |job = |rank =Oberstleutnant |callsign = |actor = }} Roland Hellmann is an oberstleutnant of the Wehrmacht and the German main hero. He is lethal against both lightly and heavily armored vehicles with his modified triple-barreled panzerfaust. Background Hellmann was probably the most controversial cadet at the Military Academy at his time, earning the best results in sports and achieving a flawless scholastic record, but also spending the most time in detention. It was obvious for everyone in the military that Hellmann would become one of the finest officers of the Wehrmacht... although with the small flaw of having a soft spot for women and good times and a tendency to show less discipline when it comes down to these two things. Having grown up in the German country, it is not very unusual that a handsome and athletic young man like Roland developed a liking for the weaker sex and beer, but he was still regarded as sort of a misfit and was looked down upon by the other cadets who had different backgrounds. Since he was neither from noble or wealthy descent or never joined the Hitlerjugend, they all thought of Hellmann as a low-born, and of lesser blood. Although, his athletic build, blonde hair and blue eyes portrayed the Nazi ideal. Hellmann being as proud as he was, took up the challenge and did everything to prove that he is more worthy to wear the uniform than any of them. While learning everything the academy could teach him, he slowly backed away from the strict and ceremonious behavior of the typical Wehrmacht officer. He absolved the academy with outstanding honors, but felt that he still had much to learn. Being positioned under General Hardt's battalion, he knew it was the right place. The general always kept a close eye on Hellmann, even in military school where he taught the young man at that time. He noticed that he and Hellmann are much in the same position, despite their different personalities, because they are both out of place characters among this new generation of Nazi officers. Hardt had a lot against the government but was clever enough to keep it to himself and a few selected fellow-officers only, who also preferred the pre-war Germany and its old ideals instead of the Nazi propaganda. Slowly they were forming a small resistance within the Wehrmacht, but it was Hellmann's appearance that gave Hardt the hope to make the first steps. Hardt found the new hero in him, the one the resistance and Germany needed. Not only did Hardt become Hellmann's superior, he became his mentor as well. During the long years they spent together on the battlefield, they also became friends. Now its up to Hardt to make his final move and start the rebellion against Nazism. Sooner or later Hellmann will have to choose sides between Germany and the Nazis. Skills *Demolition: Panzerfaust has greater chance to destroy target vehicle instantly, but it depends on the health of the targeted enemy unit. *Bravery (Active skill): The Hero receives additional 30 armor points for 30 sec. *Stamina (Passive skill): Increases hit points by 10% and with additional 10% / level. *Rapid Fire (Radius): Increases fire range by 10% and with additional 10% / level. See also *Dietrich Preiss *Elsa Adler Category:German characters Category:War Front heroes